Smart Days Pretty Cure♪
is the first FanMade Pretty Cure series created by Cure Faith. The series is to premiere on February 4, 2018 with a number of 49 episodes. The series motifs are school subjects, friendships and days of the week. Synopsis Smart Days Pretty Cure♪ Episodes The seven Day Pieces have disappeared and Black Night is aiming to collect them all so they can not only get rid of the days of the week, but also friendship and school! Kamoku, a fairy from Land of Days is sent down to Earth by King Excel to search for Pretty Cure so they can collect the Day Pieces before Black Night can. Can the Cures be found and also be able to find the seven Day Pieces? Characters Cures - The cheerful fourteen year old protagonist who is the unofficial leader of the team. Ai is a girl who is full of love and is friendly to everyone and hates to see anyone down or angry. She isn't a fan of school and is very bad with her studies but is really good at English and has a habit of saying English phrases in her sentences. Her parents own a sweets store which she helps out at and she has been a rival with Aigaku Setsuko ever since Setsuko's family opened up a cake shop. Her alter ego is and her theme colours are pink and white. - The new transfer student at Ai no Kyoku Public Middle School who tends to rave about history from time to time. Rei is very kind to everyone and is a very helpful girl, always rushing over to help someone when they need it or not, sometimes becoming quite bothersome. She becomes best friends with Ai on her first day and instantly falls in love with Ai's famous Vanilla Sparkle cake. She can get quite excited over things really quickly and is known to be quite careless when she is excited. Her alter ego is and her theme colours are green and brown. - The calm fourteen year old student council secretary who is very shy and quiet. Rika is known to be quite shy and to stick to being alone when not helping the student council president. She is very smart and when being the secretary, she is in the science club doing science experiments. She is actually quite friendly and has a sense of humor and tends to sit back with Rei and watch Ai and Setsuko argue. She is very good at making tea and loves to swim from time to time. Her alter ego is and her theme colours are blue and yellow. - The easygoing fourteen year old girl whose family owns a cake shop which rivals with the Eiwa's sweet shop. Setsuko is smart girl who's favourite subject is maths and she is very sporty. She always has arguments with Ai due to how their parents had told them how to think of each other. She is very talented, from being about to cook to doing karate and she is very popular with everyone in her class. She wants to take over the cake shop when she is older and maybe even own it with her friends. Her alter ego is and her theme colours are red and black. Allies - The main mascot of the series who is the mentor if the girls. Kamoku is very strict on the girls training and can be a bit bossy from time to time and is usually told by Ai to "Relax, relax". When not being strict, he is very kind and friendly and always looking out for the girl's safety. He is an orange bear-like fairy who wears a red scarf around his neck with a gold brooch holding it in place and he ends his sentences with "~moku". - The king of Land of Days. King Excel is very kind and wise and wishes for the seven Day Pieces to be found by Pretty Cure so Black Night can be defeated and he can live with any stress on his shoulders. He communicates with Kamoku and the Cures by using a mirror called Sparkling Mirror which he uses very rarely. Antagonists - The ruler of Black Night. Lady Yoru is cruel and ruthless who doesn't have a care in the world for anyone except for herself and Commander. She holds a black staff in her hand that she hits the ground when she wants silence or when she is angry and she tends to tell Commander stuff that he passes down to the generals. - The right hand man of Lady Yoru. He is very quiet and is always passing messages down to the generals that Lady Yoru told him to pass down. Commander can be very calculating and is always giving some tips to the generals on how to defeat the Pretty Cures. - The monsters of Black Night. They are created by black paint that is drawn on the certain general's palm which gives the Kuroyoubi the power of whatever general had summoned them. The Kuroyoubi are able to speak as much they want but they mostly they "Kuroyoubi~!". - The first general to appear. - The second general to appear. - The third general to appear. - The fourth general to appear. - The fifth general to appear. Supporting Characters Items Locations Movies Trivia Category:Smart Days Pretty Cure♪ Category:User:Cure Faith